Trouble in Paradise
by oh em geexx
Summary: The infamous stories of the infamous Marauders. Pranks still being pulled. James is googling after Lily. Sirius' sanity is questioned. Remus' sanity is confirmed. Peter is becoming more secluded. Voldermorts gaining power. This place used to be paradise.
1. Hectic Morning

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you? I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does! So, credit her for the idea, but the plot and several characters in this story are all mine! Haha! Just joking. Well, on with the story!**

"Oy! Prongs get up!" A boy of sixteen, was jumping up and down wildly on his best friends bed.

The teenager being jumped on, was faintly aware of his bed moving up and down and someone screaming, very loudly and high pitched into his ear.

"Not now, mummy! I don't want to get up yet!" The boy replied. The other boy, Sirius Black, gave his friend (on the bed) James Potter, a strange look, his head cocked to one side.

"Mummy?" He asked in disbelief. James slightly stirred and woke up. He looked from Sirius to his Sirius' feet, which were firmly planted on either side of James, positioned in a jumping form.

"You don't even recognize your best friend! Mummy? Do I really sound like your Mum, Prongs? I'm hurt, deeply hurt." With that he jumped off the bed, with a loud _thump_ walked out of the room, pretending to cry.

"Padfoot, that didn't work yesterday, or the day before that, and it won't work today either." James called out. Sirius stuck his head back in the room.

"It was worth a try though, wasn't it?" He asked pleadingly. He looked at James hopefully. James shook his head from side to side, his jet-black messy hair, swinging along with him.

"Ah, I'll try again tomorrow." Sirius said, plastering his famous cocky grin, that made all girls giggle madly and fall in love with him, to his face. James rubbed his tired eyes and reached to the nightstand for his round, wire-rimmed, black glasses. Feeling around a little bit, he found them and slipped them onto his nose, positioned in front of his eyes. Sirius gave James' bed one more jump and skipped out of the room, singing while doing so. James paid no attention or thought to the song as he got slipped on a robe over his pajamas, slipped on slippers and shuffled down the stairs into the kitchen. Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table, pouring himself a bowl of cereal lazily, with magic. He was leaning back in his chair, his feet on the table, flicking his wand simply, singing the awful song he was singing before.

"I am the almighty Sirius Lee Black

But don't judge me by my name.

I'm really not that sane.

He paused as he thought of what to sing next. His hand scratched his chin in a very cliché' way, Then, suddenly, he started to sing again.

"I'm handsome and smart and a real real man.

I am the best in the land!"

He sang it with very high-pitched notes and as he got to the last word, land, he dragged out the few notes.

"Oy! Padfoot, stop with that retched song!" James finally snapped, having to listen to the stupid song for two hours straight. They were packing and getting ready to go for their sixth year at Hogwarts.

"You must have like the greatest ego!" James exclaimed soon after. Sirius shook his finger at him.

"That's not what Lily said last year, in fifth year." He loved reminding James of that 'incident' " If I remember correctly, it was after we tortured old Snivellus and hung his upside. She said she wonders how your broom gets off the ground with that fat head o --" James cut Sirius off.

"I don't need to be reminded of it, thanks, Padfoot." He added sarcastically. Sirius shook his head enthusiastically.

"Welcome, mate!" He boasted proudly, not getting the sarcasm in James' voice. James sighed and returned to his packing. Sirius started whistling the tune to his song, onto around verse one hundred twenty three. James sighed and with one flick of his wrist, wand in hand, everything flew into his open trunk that stood at the foot of his bed, he wiped the non-existent sweat off his brows and watched as Sirius struggled with the stuff flying into his trunk, his spell went wrong and instead everything flew at him, as if he was made of a very sticky substance. Sirius gave a shrill scream of pain as one of his heavy books flew straight at his nose.

"Oy! James! HELP!" He screamed, cowering as all the items continued to consecutively attack him, both hands were held over his face and he was standing up against the wall. He ran out the door and the items continued to fly after him. James let out a laugh he was holding in and preceded to watch. He could hear the distant screams of Sirius as he ran around the house. After ten minutes, James was getting tired and bored of this, so he muttered the counter-course and watched the doorway. A disgruntled Sirius came through it, his shirt torn, his dark, brown hair, all over his face, a bruise forming on his nose and cheek, his lip bleeding. He glowered at James.

"You could've helped me sooner, you know." He mumbled. "I could've, but I really didn't want to, it was funny." was James' reply. Sirius made to attack him, but stopped as Mrs. Potter came in.

"Are you boy's done packing?" She asked calmly, a smile on her face. The smile disappeared as Sirius turned around and she got a better look at him.

"Oh Merlin! What happened to him?" She looked accusingly at James, hands on hips.

"School supplies." James sighed. Mrs. Potter gave him a puzzled expression in turn, so he explained further on.

"His spell went wrong while we were packing and all his school supplies went after him, attacking him, so he ran around the house, and they still followed him, finally, I stopped them for him."

"Why didn't you stop them right away!" Mrs. Potter yelled, (Sirius cringed at the loudness) while she examined the damage done. She quickly took out her wand, muttered some kind of spell and all the wreckage disappeared. She double checked if everything was okay and walked out the room when she was done, muttering something about boys being boys and no stopping them. Sirius shook out his head, his hair flying all over the place, looking exactly like his animagus form, that, of a dog.

You see, all of the Marauders are animagi's. Sirius', as said above, is a great big shaggy black dog, roughly the size of a bear. Therefore, he got the nickname Padfoot. James' is a male deer, a great beige colored stag, earning the nickname Prongs.

Sirius ran out the door, and came back in carrying all the stuff. He stuffed it all in so messily, it looked like a tornado ran through it. He gave a thumps up to James and they walked outside into the garden to fly around a bit on their new brooms, Silver Arrows, that they got as gifts from James' parents. A soft breeze ruffled they're hair as the mounted their brooms, and they were off.

**A/N: Hey People! I am pretty fond of this chapter. The first line, and most of the chapter was thanks to Padfoot(ANGEL xx) Well, do you like it? Tell me in reviews, please! Thanks! Well, I'm out!**

**-Prongs**


	2. Petunia

Petunia walked into her sister's room, cautiously stepping in, as if stepping on the ground might trigger some spell to fire out of her sister's wand and turn Petunia into a mouse. She walked closely to the bed and looked at the scene in front of her. A tangle of fiery red hair was sticking out over the yellow blanket, covering the girl in the bed. The blankets were scrambled and feet were sticking out of the end. Petunia let out a sigh before harshly shaking the girl awake.

Lily Evans opened her eyes, scrambling out of bed.

"Petunia, get out of my room!" She yelled, pointing in the direction of the door, as soon as her eyes got in focus and she was upright on her feet.

"Bloody hell, calm down! Mom told me to come get you, shopping for," she paused before she spat out the next word with great disgust. "School." she finished.

"Oh," Lily's expression softened a little bit. "Well get out anyway."

As soon as Petunia shut the door with a slight_ click_, Lily ran to the bathroom, but not before grabbing clothes from her closet, she pulled out a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt, and a black sweater. Quickening her pace, she made it to the bathroom right before Petunia was about to go inside, she slipped past her and shut the door in her face. A few muffled "LILY! Get out!"'s could be heard coming from the other side. Once safely inside, she took a shower and settled the clothes nicely on herself. Before she ran out to give the bathroom to her little sister, she ran a brush through her ginger red hair. It ran all the way down to her back and the bangs swept nicely over her forehead, covering just a little of her eyes. Lily looked at herself in the mirror.

She never really thought of herself as "gorgeous". The one vivacious thing about her, really, was her eyes. Bright green, like emeralds. She had an average look to her, if you really thought about it, but for some reason, boys keep throwing themselves at her. Lily hated it, especially with that James Potter, always asking her out. The nerve, every time she turns him down and the next day, he just asks her again. She shrugged off the thought as she pushed her bangs back, out of her eyes and tied up her hair in a messy, but still good looking, knot in the back of her head.

Opening the door, she ran out the room at the speed of light. Why was everything done in such a hurry this morning? Petunia gave her an odd sort of look, but shook her head and walked into the bathroom herself. Lily hurried down the steps, and into the kitchen to find her mother making breakfast.

"'Morning, mum." Lily said, announcing her presence.

"Good morning dear. You know, today we have to go and get you're school supplies. So eat quickly so we can get there good and early." Her mother said, not turning around, as she plated eggs, bacon and some toast. She made her way over to the table, where Lily was now sitting, putting down the plate, she smiled at Lily. Lily knew she was a little uncomfortable with going to Diagon Alley, to many of Lily's kind, magical beings. Lily's parents are muggles, non-magical folk, and didn't understand all this magic non-sense Lily was doing when she went away to Hogwarts.

"Petunia, darling!" Her mother called up the stairs, "Come down here please!"

Petunia came bounding down the steps, a brush in hand.

"What'ya want, mum?"

"Now, we have a little problem. You are to young to stay home alone, and I forbid you to do so, but Lily and I have to go down to Diagon Alley for school things, and your father won't be home until nighttime. The only solution is you have to come with us." Lily's mouth dropped. No way was Petunia going to Diagon Alley with them. Petunia started to whine.

"Mummy! I don't want to go! Why? I so too can stay home alone!" She was starting up on her temper tantrums.

"Petunia! Settle down!" Mrs. Evans had to struggle with her to sit down in a chair. "Now, listen here, little missy. You are going with us and you are going to be good about it!" Petunia slowly nodded her head, disappointment growing with every nod. Lily's mouth was still wide open, the fork of eggs and bacon she had just picked up to her mouth, slid down from her fork and onto her lap.

"Lily, close that mouth and finish eating." Mrs. Evans snapped, obviously losing her patience. Lily shut her mouth and cleaned up the pile of food forming on her lap now. Finally, it was time to go. Everyone piled into the car, (Lily had to wrestle Petunia into the car.), Lily sat in the front seat, her Hogwarts supply list on her lap. Petunia quietly sulked away in the back seat. They finally arrived, after a very uncomfortable car ride, with awful silence. Lily got out of the car first and hurried into the pub that led to Diagon Alley. Pulling her wand out of her robes, much to Petunia's snorts, she taped the one brick to reveal the pathway in. The walls finished forming and they walked inside. The road was full of very colorful store displays and many types of people. Several people bumped into them and every time Petunia acted as if she was going to be contaminated with some sort of disease from them. Lily sighed and looked down at her list, first stop would be books.

She ushered Petunia and Mrs. Evans over to Flourish and Blotts. Walking inside, she noticed a familiar black haired head, duck into the quidditch store, which was a couple stores down. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and ignored it. She looked down at the list again. So many books this year. They spent half an hour looking for all of them, with the help of a clerk, Petunia sulked away into a corner unnoticed. They were just leaving when they heard her yelling.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" She cried, she caught up with them and they went over to the next store, as they walked past the Quidditch Store, Lily looked inside. _No one I know, that's good._ Breathing a sigh of relief she turned around. Only to face the one person she was hoping _wasn't_ there.

"Potter, what do you want!" Lily snapped.

"Evans! Long time no see! My, how you've grown!" James Potter looked her over, head to toe. Lily crossed her arms uncomfortably. It was true she had filled out quite nicely this summer, even more then she has from last year. Lily held her arms tighter around herself more.

"Again, Potter, I ask, what do you want?"

"Can't an old friend just stop by to say hello? Alas! Sirius is here too!" As if on queue, Sirius popped out of nowhere.

"Hiya Evans!" He beamed at her. Lily muttered a quiet 'hello'. Suddenly, right from behind Lily, shot out Petunia.

"Petunia! What do you want now!" Lily irritably yelled, slapping her forehead. All this stress was causing her to get a headache. Stupid Potter. Stupid Black. Stupid Petunia. Stupid headache. Everything was stupid to her at the moment.

"Evans, introduce us." More stupid Potter. Did he have to bring Petunia into this?

"This is my sister Petunia, who is leaving...NOW!" Lily said through very gritted teeth. Lily looked over at Petunia with a look that said leave in every spot on her face. To her surprise, she saw Petunia doing something she hasn't seen since the last time Lily was being told off. Petunia was . . . smiling! A dreamy look in her eyes as she looked at James and Sirius.

"'Tunia, come on lets go." She had to literally drag her sister away from where she was rooted on the spot. She tugged at her as Petunia blushed and silently said goodbye to them. James and Sirius exchanged looks and figured no big deal, they were used to girls ogling over them. Waving it off, they walked over to the next store.

Lily was walking away hurriedly. Petunia following her, the dreamy look still on her face. In a daze, Petunia nearly walked into a light pole, but snapped out of it quickly and walked after Lily, her long, and fast strides, compared to Petunia's smaller and slower ones. Even though they were closer in height, many years of having to walk away from Potter made Lily a very fast walker, very skilled, too, not that it would ever help her in life. They made their way over to where their mom stood, waiting with all of Lily's things.

"Mum, lets go." Lily said as Petunia finally caught up with her.

"Okay honey. What's wrong though?"

"Nothing, mum." Lily said right away." Really." she added seeing the look on her moms face.

The next few days went by uneventful as Lily patiently waited for September 1st to come.

Finally, the day to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry came.


End file.
